PROJECT/General
PROJECT is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a dystopian future of Ionia, it features champions augmented by cybernetic enhancements.PROJECT alternate universe skinsTranslated PROJECT alternate universe skins In V6.5 PROJECT Crafting was introduced. Lore PROJECT: is the perfect fusion of one’s supernatural essence with advanced weaponry and body augmentation. This linking of technology and energy allows extraordinary hosts to channel their essence into physical manifestations and, in rare cases, transcend the corporeal plane. Only subjects possessing extremely focused inner essence and exceptional physical attributes can unlock the true power of PROJECT.How PROJECT Champs Transcended Humanity * Accessing: PROJECT, PROJECT: DISRUPTION *PROJECT Initiates: ** Trace 1 - ** Trace 2 - ** Trace 3 - ** Trace 4 - ** Trace 5 - ** Trace 6 - ** Trace 7 - ** Trace 8 - ** Trace 9 - Events 2016= First Strike event was 2.-16.8.2016 that introduced also PROJECT Crafting.http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/skins/project-2016/content/crafting Crafting is similar to Hextech Crafting but using its own materials. Ashe PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Ekko PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Katarina PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Yasuo PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png |-|2015= ;PROJECT Sync * Your team earns 1 Sync point for each player with Optic Enhancer Wards and 2 points for each PROJECT skins. ** 2 Sync Points - Your team's Champions and Minions now spawn into the game with a PROJECT animation. ** 4 Sync Points - Your team's Melee and Caster minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ** 6 Sync Points - Your team's Siege and Cannon minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ;PROJECT First Strike :The PROJECT skins of 2015 were enabled in the store on 8-Sep-2015. Master Yi PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Leona PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Lucian PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Zed PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png Fiora PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.png *Purchasing one of the (new) PROJECT skins during the first week of release will permanently unlock exclusive loading screen cards. (Offer ends 15-Sep-2015 23:59 PDT). **Unlike other skins, PROJECT Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed will not go on sale at for the first week of their release. *The Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed skins will go on sale for for the third week of their release: September 17 00:01 to 24-Sep-2015 23:59. Trivia General= * The concept of was the brainchild of Marco “Wendigo” Silva, an artist from the São Paulo Riot Games office. Nicknamed "Cyber Yi", its thematic was later incorporated into the PROJECT skin line during development. * "PROJECT: OVERDRIVE" was done in collaboration with Ben Hibon, who also worked on "Infinity Blades III: Origins", "DMC" and " " from " " movie. * PROJECT Initiates have bar codes on their head, similar to from the series. * is leading a resistance in the name of humanity and her drones name is Avarosa. * is allied with . * can be seen in the background of splash art. This hints that The Evolution line is part of the same universe. ** Mecha line is also part of the same universe due to being responsible for corruption. |-|Skins= Ashe PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Ashe PROJECTSkin 1.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe (no hood) Ekko PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Fiora PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Katarina PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Leona PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Leona Lucian PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Master Yi PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Yasuo PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Yasuo Zed PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Zed Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes PROJECT MASTER YI - Login Screen| PROJECT Ashe League of Legends - Login Screen| |-|Videos= PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT DISRUPTION| |-|Pictures= PROJECT Initiative mainframe.jpg|PROJECT Initiative Mainframe Master Yi PROJECT promo.jpg|PROJECT: Yi promo PROJECT panorama.jpg|PROJECT panoramic shot Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|Master Yi's Village, Ionia Master Yi PROJECT concept 2.jpg|PROJECT: Yi concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Marco Silva) Master Yi PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Leona PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Leona concept art (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora concept art (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Master Yi Leona Fiora Lucian Zed PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT weapons concept art PROJECT Ashe Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe promo PROJECT Ekko Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko promo PROJECT Katarina Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina promo Ashe PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny Koda) Ekko PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT splash concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Katarina PROJECT model 1.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 2.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 3.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) PROJECT attire concept 01.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 02.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 03.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 04.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 05.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 5 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 06.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 6 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 07.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 7 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 08.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 8 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT_attire_concept_09.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 9 (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon909 PROJECT.jpg|PROJECT Initiative ProfileIcon913 PROJECT Fiora.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora ProfileIcon912 PROJECT Leona.jpg|PROJECT: Leona ProfileIcon914 PROJECT Lucian.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian ProfileIcon910 PROJECT Yi.jpg|PROJECT: Yi ProfileIcon911 PROJECT Zed.jpg|PROJECT: Zed ProfileIcon985.jpg|PROJECT: Poro ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.jpg|Recon PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.jpg|EM Caster ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.jpg|Decrypter ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.jpg|Hyper Edge ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.jpg|DISRUPTION ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe First Strike ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko First Strike ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina First Strike |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.jpg|Optic Enhancer PROJECT Ward.jpg|PROJECT: Ward References de:Skins/Projekt pl:PROJEKT Category:Events Category:Lore